1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water-soluble graft copolymers of lignin-(2-propenamide)-(sodium 2,2-dimethyl-3-imino-4-oxohex-5-ene-1-sulfonate), methods of making the same and uses therefor.
2. Description of the Background
Aqueous solutions which flow at a controlled rate under a given shear stress are required throughout a variety of industrial applications. Such control of viscosity of water is achieved by adding to water agents such as clays, large amounts of polar organic compounds such as polyacrylates or high concentrations of salts. These aqueous solutions suspend finely divided solids and will flow slowly when exposed to shear stress. Such solutions also flow more uniformly in situations where numerous paths providing different resistances to flow are open to the fluids.
However, each of these conventional agents has attendant disadvantages. Hence, a need continues to exist for new agents which are capable of suitably thickening water and aqueous solutions to produce aqueous solutions having the above-described desirable properties but which are free of attendant disadvantages.